


it's just the beginning, this isn't the end

by sanyoushi



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, garon gets really mad at leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanyoushi/pseuds/sanyoushi
Summary: niles never forgot the day he accompanied leo to the king's throne room to discuss the failure of a mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

> here's a small thing for leoniles week! the prompt is "firsts" : )

 

niles never forgot the day he accompanied leo to the king's throne room to discuss the failure of a mission.

the young prince leo had been assigned the task to quell a rebellion in a small, neutral territory. it was his first mission outside of the capital, and he had been eager to show his father what he was capable of. but what rebellion would lend its ear to the voice of a boy. he was not like his gruff and frightening father. he could be ruthless -- he knew he could -- but these people, leo believed, were not evil. when he arrived at the riot, he froze. he couldn’t command his troops. he  couldn’t do _anything_. there were children and leo himself was barely a child. he let his guard down for the small town, and he was driven out with no step towards a change. garon, of course, was not pleased.

the man was pacing in front of the too-large throne when the two of them entered. leo had never realised how vast the throne room was when empty. he felt small and out of place. each _thump, thump, thump_ of garon’s feet echoed loudly through the expansiveness of the chamber. even when the door slammed shut, the king showed no indication that he would acknowledge their presence. perhaps, leo thought, it was because he just _knew_ that each step bored into his anxious mind. that each step fueled his fears. _father is angry, father is disappointed,_

“ _father_ ,” leo spoke, making his best effort to conceal the wavering in his voice. “i have come with my retainer niles.” garon stopped, but did not look over.

“a king need not gaze upon a son who has disgraced his kingdom.” silence.

“did you not fail me, leon? i should have you executed for your incompetence. a prince who cannot strike down a rebellion, especially one of this size, is worthless. your elder siblings would have had no difficulty with this task.” leo’s thoughts filled with questions of what his father would do to him. of _course_ he had failed. no matter how hard he worked, he could never step out from under xander’s shadow. his shoulders rose and fell, and his eyes were fixed on his feet. niles could only stand frozen in his position. he was beginning to feel sorry for the prince, something he'd never pictured himself feeling towards any member of the royal family. not once did he imagine that the tyrant king could be just as unkind to his own children.

“ ** _you,_ ** ” a shout. without warning, armored fingers dug into the blond's cheeks and yanked up his chin to force eye contact. “are you so powerful and mighty that you can look away from the king?”

“f-father, i--”  his voice muffled from the hold on his face, “i apologise for my actions. it will not happen again.” leo looked pleadingly at the man. never had niles ever seen his liege so frightened. however, garon did not seem to sympathize with the boy. a single blow to the side of leo's little head sent him toppling to the ground. niles could feel some sort of anger building up inside of him. he had been ordered to stay silent but he couldn't stop himself from calling his lord's name. garon leaned over leo's quivering frame, unconcerned.

“why do you cry, prince? are you not grateful? you must not think of all the children who wish they could be nohrian royalty like you. like that servant of yours over there. leave this room and do not return until you have proven yourself worthy of royal status.” the prince struggled to stand under the weight of the pain in his jaw, but niles had seen enough of it. gritting his teeth and biting back any foul language he might direct towards the king, he pulled leo to his feet and lead him out and down the hallway to his bedroom chamber.

the boy sat quietly on his bed. his face was red and swollen in places, and his hands gripped at the bed covers. tears were rolling down his cheeks and niles, for the first time in the year he'd been living at the castle, witnessed leo cry. he wished he could reach forward and wipe away the tears or hold one of those shaking hands, but feared worsening the prince's emotional state. if only, he thought, he had been able to protect leo.

for years, niles is forced to watch the same scene replay in front him. but with time, leo became well accustomed to these confrontations with his father. he's used to the stinging of his skin and the burn of garon's words. he does not cry or fall to the floor, but niles knows better than to believe leo is unbothered. when they walk down that same corridor and disappear into leo's bedroom, niles does not leave leo's side. he waits with open arms for leo to bury his head in his chest. to hold him closely. there are no tears to wipe away or quivering hands to be held, but the feelings, for both of them, are the same as they were on that first day.

“i wish he wouldn’t treat you like that, milord,” he says as he thumbs circles into leo’s back. the prince’s breaths are soft and warm against the fabric of his shirt. slowing and quiet. he’s calm, but niles is sure he’s thinking about something.

“i know you do,” leo responds after a few moments. “i wish you never had to see me in this state. i know it pains you.” niles only shakes his head.

“it does pain me. i never want to see you hurt, milord.” the archer lowers his head and presses a kiss to the top of leo’s. “but if you’d ever like to be left alone,”

“no,” the other interrupts, finally looking up. he lifts a hand to touch it to niles’ cheek. “i am grateful that i have someone like you to care for me in these times. thank you, niles. for always looking after me.”

niles swore that he would see the king killed one day.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it was ok! if you ever want to scream about leoniles with someone i'm on twitter/tumblr (mostly twitter) @sanyoucity. yay leoniles week!


End file.
